Fairytale: My Life is Not One
by fanpersonthingy
Summary: Enter the world of Kim Anderson as she parrallels her life with a self made fairytale that is at times hard to believe. With some sarcasm and a little bit of wit, she tries to convince you that her life is nothing but like a fairytale.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **Hey, for those of you who vaguely recall reading this before - and I'd be surprised if that was any of you since I last updated this in 2008 - I know I am horrible - this is a rewrite of the origonal story I had 10 Reason My Life Is Not a Fairytale. I am so sorry to those of you who were originally commited to this story, and then I stopped writting. I believe the problem was I tried to make the story to compliacted. This one is merely two chapters longer than where I stopped the original story - chapter three. For those of you who are reading this, and now concerned about me never finishing it, don't be, because I already have the whole thing written. I merely need to edit, and then update. So anyways, that is just my long way of saying: sorry I never finished this the first time around, and although this first three chapters are a rewrite, they are pretty much the same, just hopefully with some better grammer.

So without further adue my story.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a far away land the_re was a fair maiden. Her family was neither wealthy nor titled, but they were still well known. Her father was praised throughout the land for the quality of the crops he grew and sold on from their small forest cabin.

It was for another reason that this small poor family was widely known.

The maiden.

Although it had never been confirmed, many of the town members said that this maiden had the most beautiful singing voice imaginable.

It was said that men from far and wide, who had been riding through the woods, by the cabin, had heard the magical melody that is the maiden's voice and had fallen in love immediately. As soon as the found the girl whom the voice belong to, these men would fall upon their knees and declare that she must marry them.

The maiden, despite this praise, was modest and good tempered.

Whenever this happened she would merely laugh merrily and kiss them upon the cheek.

"Good sir," she would tell them, for she never got a name, "you are much too kind, but I can not accept your request. You do not know me from that tree over there. I am sure you will find a girl much more beautiful and fair than me. You will marry her, and the two of you will be happier then the two of us could ever be."

The maiden's voice, which was as soft and compelling as her singing voice, was always convincing and the men would nod their head, mount their horses and ride off, as the maiden sighed, and wondered when a man who truly wanted her for her would come.

* * *

I laughed as I closed my journal and grabbed my school bag. Fair and a beautiful singing voice – I wish.

I actually I did wish; that was exactly why I was writing myself the fairytale; to remind myself of what I didn't have and to boost my confidence for about an hour while I pretended I did – have it that is.

My life is not a fairytale - nobody's is and I was just going to have to deal with it.

I yelled good-bye to my mother as I bounded out the door and down the street to meet up with my best friend Samantha.

Sammy, while my best friend, was also my polar opposite. Whilst I was tall and dark coloured, black hair brown eyes, Sam was petite with almost white blond hair and pale, clear blue sky, eyes.

It wasn't just colouring and appearances that made us as different as the poles. It was also attitudes. Sammy was as outgoing, popular and confident as I was shy, invisible, and insecure.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be like Sam, or that I hated myself, because neither of those are true. I just couldn't find a way to force myself to be social – I was too scared of rejection – and I loved myself, I just wish there were a few things that I could do.

I still want to be me… just me 2.0.

Sam greeted me with a smile and then promptly launched into her latest reason as to why I should come out of my shell, talk to someone and get a boyfriend.

Pretty much, her latest reason was her blossoming relationship with boyfriend number who knows what, Scott.

"So things are going good with Scott then?" I interrupted distracting her from me and back onto herself.

"It's great! He's just… just…"

"I'm glad; I like Scott."

It wasn't a lie; sometimes, in the past with other boyfriends, it had been. Scott, however, was different than the other ones. He actually seemed to be put together – has something going for him.

Pretty much he doesn't creep me out; most of Samantha's ex's creeped the crud out of me.

There was just something wrong with them. Scott, however, was genuinely a good guy, and I was glad off that.

"I do to," it was her voice that told me there was something different about Scott. It gave me some kind of hope that perhaps, she'd actually keep this one around.

As much as I loved her, Sammy was a bit of wreck when it came to guys. The broken hearts that laid in her wake was far too numerous to count.

She wanted them until she got them, and then after no more than a few weeks – maybe a month if they were lucky –she was on to the next one.

The only thing she did have going for her was she had the decency to dump the one before moving on to the other. It wasn't great but it was better than the alternative.

We made it to the school before Samantha managed to get the conversation back to me.

"Seriously, Kim, I want you to find someone you like half as much as I like Scott; it would be good for you," she stopped me in front of my classroom and held my shoulders, "You deserve somebody who really sees you; the great, you that you are."

I started at her for a long moment.

"Ay, ay Captain."

"I mean it!" her voice followed me into my classroom.

I just plastered an obviously fake smile on my face and waved.

I chuckled as I walked to the back to the room; I may not have had a lot of friends, but the one I had was a pretty darn good one.  
After, all what was it that that Christmas snowman said that movie – 'One friends more than no friends; one's plenty.'

Sometimes, with Sam and her personality around I felt like that was true.

I dropped myself into my desk, and pulled a book out of my bag.

A look at the clock told me the period wasn't due to start for a few good minutes, and Mr. Richardson would take even longer to actually start the class.

I could probably get a whole chapter in.

I was two chapters in before the teacher demanded our attention. I grumbled a bit to myself as I stuck my thumb in my book, so as to not loose my place, and looked up.

As soon as I did all thoughts of my story was gone.

I couldn't even tell you what book I was reading, much less where I was.

The boy at the front of the room was… the only word that could come to my mind was gorgeous. I was worried I had started to drool.

As I watch, completely unaware of what the teacher was saying or what this boy was doing here, he reached a hand up to brush some of his light brown hair out of his face. It was useless since a moment later it fell right back where it started.

I continued to stare, as he nodded at the teacher and started walking forward; his walk was casual, but confident. It wasn't quite a swagger, but neither was it a huddled shuffle. It was a highly attractive mixture of the two.

It appeared like he was walking right towards me, and then that was when what Mr. Richardson had been saying finally got into my brain – he _was _walking towards me.

While I had been gawking at him, Mr. Richardson had introduced him to the class as our new student, and assigned him the only empty seat in the room – the one beside me.

I immediately buried my head back down into my book, hoping to God he hadn't noticed my earlier gawking.

To my surprise, it seems he hadn't, or didn't care for as soon as he sat down, he turned to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Shawn, Shawn Patterson."

For a few minutes I just sat there stunned to silence. I couldn't believe someone was talking to me, let alone the most gorgeously, amazingly amazing boy I'd ever seen.

Usually, my quiet personality just allows me to blend into the back ground and go unnoticed.

"Anderson, no what, I mean Kim… well Anderson's true too," I stuttered when my brain finally realized he was waiting for a response.

He gave a low sexy chuckle, "Kim Anderson?"

"Exactly," I sighed as a blush slowly crept up my cheeks.

I really needed to stop talking and just go back to my book; my book never requires me to speak. No speaking means no embarrassing blunders.

"Nice to meet you then, Kim Anderson."

I smiled in response and turn back to my book.

Mr. Richardson was saying something, but I already knew it. I'd read the book a year ago just for the heck of it.

"What'ch'yeah reading?"

The soft voice in my ear, combined with a light warm breath on my neck made me jump.

I wasn't use to people talking to me, especially when I'm reading. When I'm reading I become more jumpy than usual.

"A book."

The words were out without thinking about them. I wasn't trying to be snarky or funny, was just tell the truth.

He laughed anyways, "I can see that. What's it called?"

I flipped the cover down so he could read the title himself. He looked at the girl, roses, and gate on the cover for few moments before nodding.

"Interesting," he mused, "So…. it's a ghost story?"

"Sort of, but not really—it's more than that."

"So than what is it about?"

I hesitated only for a moment, before launching into an excited garbled version of the book's plot. As I spoke, my voice increased in volume. I couldn't really help it. When I spoke of my books I got excited and then my voice just rose.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Anderson?"

Mr. Richardson's voice broke off my long spiel and I looked at my hands.

"No sir… sorry sir."

The colour rose in my cheeks. There was no way I was embarrassing myself in front of the whole class. I've already done more than enough of that in front of Shawn.

Once the class was done I stuffed all my things into my bag, and made a mad dash for the door, before I could do anymore damage to my sanity.

Someone calling my name, however, stopped me.

"Hey, Kim," Shawn said as I turned in front of the door to meet his gaze, "sorry to be such a pain, but this is such a big school… and I'm sort of new here… do you think… would you mind… I don't know where my next class is."

His eyes, the most impressive deep emerald green I'd ever seen, gave me this desperate pleading look. It was impossible to say no to him.

"Sure, but lets back away from the door first."

Once we were out of the way of everyone else, he pulled out his schedule and we looked for the room number of his next class.

"128 – That's right down the hall from me," I said looking down rubbing my right arm, "I could take you… if you'd like."

He agreed with a stunningly large, grateful smile.

We walked in relative silence, but it wasn't a problem since the crowded hallways didn't allow for easy conversation anyways.

"Well," I stopped in front of a bright red door, "This is our stop – 128, Mathematics with Mr. Undger."  
He gave me a flourished bow, "Thank you, fair maiden; I am forever in you doubt now."

I giggled nervously.

"Anything for a hands—fine young Prince like yourself," I caught myself before I called him handsome. I wasn't sure how that would go over, "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm late for my maidenly study of Science."

I then gave him a small wave and dashed off down then hall for the chemistry lab before I could make more of a fool of myself.

* * *

**A/N: **well that was chapter one. I hope you enjoye it, and please review. I love to hear what you've got to say - what you liked, what you didn't like. Constructive critisism is the building blocks of becoming a better writter, and I love to better my writting. Also, I small secret - review encourage me to update faster... possible sad, but completely true.


	2. Chapter Two

_One day, that maiden was out in th_e forest, picking flowers to decorate her family home. As with anything she did, the maiden allowed her beautiful magical voice to flow as she gently plucked the delicate plants from the ground. She bent down to pick a flower, but straightened suddenly as she picked up the sound of approaching horse hooves.

She sat back on her heals and waited for the rider to come across her, for she was sure by the sounds that they were set to come right by her.

However, suddenly, right on the other side of the bushes separating the maiden from the forest's main trail the sound stopped.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly, "is anybody there."

There was no answer. The maiden called again, for she was sure of what she heard. There should be someone or something on the other side of the clearing. So why wouldn't it answer her?

Sighing, she tried one more time – Still no answer.

Giving up, she turned her back on the bush planning to continue picking her flowers; that's when the rustling started.

She sat back up; her spin straightening with fear.

Something was in the bushes.

"Calm down – there's nothing that can hurt you in this forest," she whispered to herself. That had been what her father had told her as a child when the sounds of the forest frightened her at night.

She had to repeat it a couple times before she could convince herself that it was remotely true.

"Hello?" she called again turning towards the bushes. She could see the leaves shaking.

Something was coming out of the bushes.

"Hello?" she took a step forward hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake when something burst out at her.

She let out a scream and then a laugh.

Sitting before her was a small bunny rabbit, "Why you're nothing to be afraid of."

She cooed at the rabbit, and pulled a carrot out of her basket for the small creature to eat.

That's when the hoof beats started up again, just outside of the bushes and from the sounds of it moving back the way it came.

Determined, the maiden pushed through the bushes just in time to she the tail of the horse and rider turn the bend; a tail that looked a lot like a royal horse, mounted by a royal rider.

* * *

I flipped my notebook closed as the bell rang and followed Sam out of the Chemistry room.

"Seriously, tell me; who is it?"

I just rolled my eyes at her. Sammy had decided, upon entering the Chemistry that I looked too happy and therefore must have met a guy.

Although she was completely right, I refused to tell her that. I just wasn't ready to share Shawn yet.

It was too new… too unsure; a thousand things could go wrong. I didn't want to let Sam in on my crush, only to have it blow up in my face later, and then have the sticky and painful task of telling Samantha about it.

For now, I just wanted to keep Shawn mine.

"Kimberly Ann! We have known each other for years; I know when something is up, something like a guy. So, the best friend code states you are obligated to tell me.

I just shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

We were separated by a wave of people, saving me from Samantha's reply. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it forever, but if I was lucky she would get caught up with Scott and forget until at least tomorrow.

I was about to mount the stairs and follow Sam when I heard a laugh, a laugh I knew all too well.

My stomach lurched – Mimi.

Mimi was the head cheerleader, and a completely stereotypical one at that. She was mean, pretty, blonde and big chested. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she appears most of the time to be out to make mine and everyone else's lives miserable.

I gave a resolve to ignore her, and keep going – there was nothing she was going to do, when she laughed again.

"Aw, Shawn you are just _too _funny."

My stomach lurched again, and it wasn't just at the fake sincerity in her voice.

There was just no way.

Biting my lip and bracing myself for what I would see, I turned to look over my shoulder.

There she was, Mimi, with her arm slung around Shawn's shoulder looking like it had always been there. Anyone that even tried to come close to him, she gave them a look that clearly said 'stay away, mine.'

I felt my heart slowly shatter – I had only known him for a period, but it had seemed like such a good one. I had hope, and now I watched it all slip away.

I turned away so I wouldn't have to see anything else.

Of course he would end up with Mimi; no one that handsome would waste his time with me – Mimi is far more his type.

She's everyone's type.

At the top of the stares the crowds dispersed and I caught up with Sammy.

"I can honestly say that there is no guy."

She looked at me a moment before shrugging, "Ok."

"Now," I added in a quite whisper to myself."

Coming out of the lunch line, Sam immediately bee-lined for the table Scott was sitting at.

"Hi Scott," I greeted sitting down at the other side of the table away from the happy couple.

"Kim," he smiled at me before turning to Sam, "Sam."  
I smiled at them before pulling out my book.

I finished my food quickly, and was immediately sucked into my story. It was at a good part, when I became aware of a presence beside me.

"Hi Kim," Shawn said looking down at me as I jumped out of my book, "Mind if… can I… may I sit with you?"

I looked behind him for Mimi.

"Sure of course."

He smiled and I smiled back.

Sam had to cough to get my attention.

I jumped, "Oh right, Shawn, this is my best friend Sam, and her boyfriend Scott – guys this is Shawn."

Sam smiled at him kindly before giving me a look that clearly stated 'we'll talk about this later', while Scott and Shawn did some male bonding greeting thing.

I was nervous at first, but Shawn integrated into the conversation smoothly, more smoothly than I ever could have and they were my friends.

If I wasn't so smitten with him I'd have be jelous.

As it was, I was awed by his communication skills.

Once lunch was done, Shawn asked about finding his other classes, and I offered to show him before the bell rung.

I waved to Sam, who gave me a knowing look as we left.

We made small talk as we weaved around the school and I pointed out places he'd need to remember as well as his classes.

Finally, after I had shown him his fourth period class, and we were circling back around to his third class I asked what had been nagging at me the whole time.

"What happened to Mimi? Why didn't you eat lunch with her? Ask her to show you around?"

He stopped and looked at me. We were outside his class, "Mimi?"

"Yeah," I said quietly watching my toe as I dug it into the floor nervously, "I saw you with her before… after class."

He didn't talk for so long I had to look up, worried I'd offended him or something. To my surprise he was smiling.

"Mimi… was a nice girl," I resisted the urge to snort. Nice? Not the word I'd use, "she was friendly… but she's… not my type."

"Your type?" My voice became a little squeaky, "You have a type?"

"I do."

"What is it?"

I couldn't believe I had actually asked that, and yet the words had indeed come out of my mouth.

He appraised me for a long moment, before saying, "You'll have to wait and see."

Then before I could so much as say a peep he walked back to his class leaving me alone

* * *

**A/N: **so that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, and again, just another reminder, you don't have to, but i'd love it if you could reveiw. As I said last time, I love to hear what you liked and didn't, and constructive critisim really helps me grow as a writter.


	3. Chapter Three

**a/n: **here is another chatper; I've tried to take some advice I got, and I hope it works. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_The maiden decided th_at the best way to handle the situation was to pretend it never happened. To think she saw a royal horse, possibly the prince, in her poor end of the forest was ridiculous. It was more likely than not she had let her fear get to her head, and imagined the horse rider to be more than it actually was.

It was probably just a merchant.

Though the maiden wondered why he hadn't thrown himself at her feet upon hearing her singing like all the others.

"Oh darling, you'll never believe what I've heard," her mother cooed a week or so after the incident in the woods.

"Really, mother, whatever could be so exciting?"

The maiden was far from interested in what her mother had to say. Her mother was a crazy gossip. Although the maiden loved her, she didn't believe a word she said.

She often asked just to humor the old woman. Plus, the times the maiden did not ask, her mother would just tell her anyways.

"It's just the strangest thing… Laudie, who heard it from Gretchen, who heard it from Suzy that the Prince is having a disagreement with his parents."

The Maiden froze. It didn't mean anything did it?

"What could be so strange about that mother? Children disagree with their parents, it happens often."

"You have to let me get to it dearie; it's all over the town, so really I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. The King and Queen arranged for their only son, the Prince Shawn, to marry Princess Mimi from the town over; the prince, however, refused."

"Why would he do that?"

The maiden tried to keep her voice from faltering. This still had nothing to do with what happened in the woods. It couldn't. What happened in the woods was nothing – adrenaline, not fact… not really the prince.

"Well, the talk about the town is that the Prince told his parent that he could marry the princess because he was in love with some one else."

"Oh really? Whoever could that be?" The maidens struggled to keep her voice calm. She failed; the question came out sharp as her heart hammered in her chest. She had to reason with herself. She couldn't get her hopes up when it was hopeless. The prince was well a prince and she was a maiden! It was impossible… and yet it was becoming more and more possible.

"Why this is the strangest, most exciting part! The King and Queen obviously asked the same question, and when they did, the prince said he did not know her name! He said he saw her from a distance, in the woods, picking flowers."

The maiden dropped the clothes she had been folding.

She couldn't be. The Prince couldn't… could he?  
***

"What are you always writing in there?"  
I slammed my notebook shut the minute Shawn's voice reached me. There was absolutely no way he was going to get to look into my notebook – to embarrassing. I could let myself slip up and write him into my little fantasies but there was no way he was going to figure that out.

"Nothing – just words." I spoke quickly, my cheeks blushing at the mere thought of what I was hiding.  
"I don't know; I always see you with it. If you're not writing in there then you're reading a book. I think it must be something important." His voice held a tone that clearly stated he knew I was purposely keeping what was in my note book away from him.

We were back in English; it had been almost three weeks since he had first coming into class, and things were going pretty good.

We had a steady friendship going, and I felt, like maybe, just maybe, something more was growing.

Of course Sam had hounded me about Shawn the minute I had got out of school that first day. I had told her pretty much all she wanted to know then.

There wasn't much to deny after she saw him. I was decent at fabricating a tale or two, but I wasn't that good.

"So, when are you going to make your move?" She had asked as soon as I admitted my growing feelings.

I blushed at the mere thought of telling Shawn how I was feeling about him; there was no way. What if he rejected me? What if he thought me a freak and never talked to me again?

There were just too many wrongs that could happen that I could never bring myself to tell him, just for the possibility he could feel the same way.

I shook my head vehemently, "Nope, not going to do that."

"How are you two supposed to get together than, silly, if you don't do that?"

"We're not, not yet…" I trailed off as I let those words sink in. I didn't like the disappointed rock that settled in my stomach when I said that.

There was nothing I could do about it; the hammering of my heart when I thought about talking to Shawn about this out weighed the rock in my stomach I was feeling then.

"What do you mean you're not – Kim, you have to! You can't spend your whole life hiding from things!" Sammy was adamant about this. "You'll never get anything if you don't take a risk! Risks are what life is about!"

Sam took too many risks in my opinion.

I had lots of things, and I had Shawn in my life right now, as a friend, and I didn't need to take a risk to get that.

I wasn't about to risk that frail connect we had, by adding my feelings, that may or may not have been reciprocated into the mix.

"Sam. No. I'll tell him in my own time… just not right now," My voice started out strong but I ended in a timid almost questioning tone, "You understand don't you? I'll do it when the time is right."

Which, would most likely be never; I'd rather be friends than nothing at all.

I wasn't a risk taker; maybe I didn't get everything, but I got enough.

"A story perhaps?" Shawn's voice pulled me back to the room.  
"Yeah something like that," I replied dragging the note book further from his gaze.

"May I read some?"

Hah, like that was not happening happening.

He asked it nonchalantly but I could see curiosity growing in his eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing work? You don't want me to fail do you?" I tried my favourite Sam tactic – distraction.

Apparently it worked on Shawn as well.

"Never, my fair maiden!"

For the remainder of the class we worked on our project, but that, unfortunately, did not mean he had forgotten about my journal.

"So," he said casually as we walked to our next classes, "if it's a story then what's it about?"

I groaned _Damn!_ "You never give up do you!"

"Nope…" he looked proud of himself as he said it, "fine if not the plot, the genre? You can at least give me that?"

"Fairytale," I mumbled under my breath. We were outside his classroom I thought I could pass off that as an answer, and be in the clear.

Because I will repeat it again, there was no way in hell he was going to read my story.

Yeah, not going to happen, the being in the clear thing.

"Pardon, I didn't quite catch that." I could hear the smirk in his voice, even if I hadn't been about to see it on his face. He had me, he knew it and he was quiet enjoying it.

I tried to get out of repeating myself by pretending that I hadn't seen him stop, and kept walking.

That plan didn't work out either.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against the wall. He put a hand on either side of my head.

"There we go, much better. Now, Kim, you can leave, as soon as you tell me what genre your story is?"

He stared me down, and for a few moments I got lost just staring back into his eyes. They were just so green, and bright.

I felt this funny flutter in my heart that moved its way down to settle itself in my stomach.

"Fairy tale," I repeated louder, still not at my full volume, but loud enough for someone to hear. I was surprised I could get anything out at all; the proximity to him was doing funny things to my heart and pulse.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
I shook my head. It wasn't as hard as trying to keep my breathing normal. It was trying to do this strange hitching thing that was bound to just give me away.

At least he was going to let me go soon.

He didn't; he just kept staring down at me.

Slowly his smile slipped off his face, and a different expression, one I didn't recognize, took its place.

I though for a moment that I saw his gaze slip from my eyes to my lips. My heart started hammering; was he going to kiss me? Here? In the school hallway? What would I do if that happened? God, I hoped that was what was going to happen.

Right when I could have sworn I saw him lower his head a bit, the bell rung making me jump.

I felt the cool air of the hallway whoosh around me as the moment was lost and he dropped his arms.

I didn't give myself time to register my disappointment; I was too flustered. I didn't know what just happened.

"Well then," I said nervously before scampering down the hallway.

Ms. Tilpcan, the chemistry teacher, gave me a disapproving stare as I slunk into the classroom a few minutes after the bell.

The flush that was left over from the hallway incident deepened. I had never been late before, and I was a little disappointed to tarnish that record.

"Glad, you could join us Kim."

I looked at my feet. I hated the disappointed tone in her voice, "Sorry… I got lost."

"Be that as it may, I'm still required to ask you to see me after school; take your seat."

I slunk shamefaced into my seat. I was aware that the whole class was staring at me. I hated that thought even more than all the other things that were plaguing me.

"How's Shawn?" Sam asked with an impish grin I just glared at. She could just bite me.

When the final bell rung I made my way back to Ms. Tilpcan's room. She was writing at the desk. She didn't seem to notice me; I knocked on the door.

This was my first detention, since like… ever.

"Oh good, Kimberly, glad you came. I am sorry about this, but rules are rules." She sounded genuinely sympathetic.

"That's ok Ms. Tilpcan; I didn't have anything else to do anyways." It was true. I didn't like the talk I would have with my mother later when I told her why I was late, but it was something to do. My social life was lacking.

"Good, do you remember where the old science room is?" I nodded it hadn't been that long since the rooms had been moved, "Good, I would like you to go get some boxes out of there and bring them here. I need to go through them."

"Yes ma'am."

The old science room, although it had only been out of use for about half a year, had been coated in dust.

I fanned away the dust cloud that appeared when I opened the door, and ignored the creepy feeling that settled into my spin at the abandoned look the room had taken.

In the corner I saw about nine or ten average size boxes. Signing I realized it would take four or five trips to move them all.

Not one to dwell in my misery, I realized I could have been given a lot worse as a punishment, and got to work.

About half an hour later – it was slow work, the boxes were heavy and the two science rooms were across the school from each other – I plunked the last box in Ms. Tilpcan's room.

"And with that I am _Fini_!" I gave my exclamation an air of relief. I was done in.

Ms. Tilpcan looked up from her work, "Thank you very much Kim – that was a great help."

"No problem Ms. T. I'm glad I could help."

"You did indeed – and you can go home now."

I smiled, "Thank you."  
I went back across the school to my locker to pick up my bag. I was relieved that I was done. I was actually a lazy person at heart, and all the heavy lifting and walking had been almost too much for me.

As I swung my locker closed I heard a shuffling come down the hall.

I suddenly noticed how oddly silent the school was at this time. It was like I was alone in the huge building.

The shuffling continued; I told myself it was just the janitor.

The shuffling continued but no one ever showed their face.

I thought I heard a malicious laugh.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly. I hated the sinking feeling that was growing on me. I felt like I was the person in the horror movie who was about to die.  
"Why isn't it little Kimmy," a voice crackled out of the shadows, "Looking for some fun, Kimmy?"

* * *

**a/n: **Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, and again please reveiw.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **I'd just like to say that I'm not completly sure about this chapter. I go flipping back and forth between liking and thinkin it's just a tad bit over dramatic. However, I can't think of an alternative to the plot, so I'm leaving it in. Anyways, I'd like to hear what you guys think.

* * *

_The maiden couldn't slee_p after what her mother told her; it was too insane, and yet… what could she do? As impossible as it seemed it also seemed that it was possible that it could be true.

The prince could have actually meant her. It was entirely possible.

The more she thought about it the more she had to know. She had to go see the prince.

If she could see the prince, see him once, and see him see her than she would know.

The look on his face would tell her.

That's when she decided to leave; the next morning, she would tell her mother that she was going into woods, and instead of staying there she would keep going into town.

She had to know.

The next morning she did exactly as she had planned.

The woods were fresh with hope; hope that maybe, just maybe she had found someone who loved her for her.

Of course, the prince could simply be like all the others, and he had merrily not had a chance to throw himself before her, and the after affects of her song were wearing on him.

The maiden refused to think about that. She would merely deal with it when it came time.

She just stepped out of the woods when she was surrounded by a group of rough looking men.

The maiden shrunk back only for a moment before squaring her shoulders.

She was terrified, but her father had taught her to never show her fear; in cases like this her fear did not help her.

"Excuse me, I am but a poor maid, trying to find work in town – I have no money for you."

The maiden had been told about the types of men to be found in town. She didn't want to deal with them.

"No money eh," the first man smirked, and winked at his cohorts, "then we will have to take our payment another way."

The other men laughed as the closed the circle in around her.

The maiden felt her fear bubble up in her. The men were strong; she would never be able to get away from all four of them.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a better idea came to her – why scream when she could sing?

Again she took a deep breath, ready to use her voice, ready to stop the men in their tracks, when another one cut through the air.

"Unhand the girl! This is your prince commanding you!"

At the word prince, the men's faces went slack and they all slid away.

Prince Shawn, had been riding his horse down the street, but was now letting himself off and running towards the girl in the street.

"Maid, are you okay? You are a lucky –" the prince stopped when he got close enough to see the girls face, "It's you."

* * *

Jeremy Tall stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the locker beside me.

"Well, Kimmy, are you? Looking for some fun?"

I flinched away from him. Jeremy was a slimy kid. He always had been. I had always thought he was relatively harmless despite of it… but now…

Now though, I wasn't so sure.

He was one boy even Sammy felt the need to stay away from.

He was a person you would not want to find in a dark ally… or a lonely school hallway.

"No thank you. I just want to go home."  
I tried to refuse him as politely as I could and just walk away, but he grabbed a hold of me.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled my back to him. My heart lurched in a way that seemed to be telling me to run. The adrenaline started pumping through my body.

He held me against his chest, and whispered in my ear, "I think you're just playing hard to get. I like hard to get."

I shivered as I felt his breath down my neck. I wasn't playing at anything, and I had meant what I had said before. I just wanted to go home; now more than ever.

"Let go of me." My voice quivered despite my attempt to keep it confident

"Aw, but don't you like me? Don't you like being this close to me?"

"Jeremy no… let go of me. Please, let go of me." My last three words came out as a week sob. I was pleading now but I didn't care. Whatever would work I would do. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to be away from him.

"No, I think I'm going to have my fun first."

My fear level raised as imagines of what Jeremy thought was fun popped into my head. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held me tighter.

"Please, you're hurting me."

"Aww am I doll face? Let me fix that."

He let me go, but only for a second. Only long enough to spin me around and lean me against the lockers.

"Please."

I suddenly felt claustrophobic with his body so close to mine. I was revolted even in my fear. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to be home, in my bed, warm and safe. I just wanted to be safe. I wasn't safe anymore.

The fear was rising up in me; my chest started to heave. I could feel a tear squeak out of my eye and slowly roll down my cheek.

"I saw you with that pretty boy earlier today," he said running a finger along my cheek, following the trail of the lone tear, "don't try to tell me you don't like this."

I regretted being that close to Shawn; I regretted staying late; I regretted anything that had lead to this very moment. I regretted this moment.  
I shook my head, "I don't, I don't; Jeremy please, _please?_"

He seemed to deliberate a moment and my hope raised. Maybe I was right? Maybe this was a misunderstanding. Maybe I was going to be free; maybe I was going to be safe.

"No." With that one word my hope was squashed and my bravery crushed. I wasn't getting out of this. I was never getting out of this.

I started to cry.

Then he pressed his mouth against mine. His kiss was savage and possessive. It seemed to demand this was his right.

It also sprung me into action. I wasn't anyone's possession; I wasn't a damsel that needed to be saved. There _wasn't _anyone to save me. I had to save myself. I couldn't and wouldn't go down without a fight.

I started to shove him away. I wasn't strong enough to get him to move away from me, but enough to get him off my mouth.

And that's when I screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! GET OFF ME! HELP! PLEASE!"

That was all I got out before Jeremy put his beefy hand over my mouth. I struggled against it, but I couldn't get his hand, or the rest of him, off.  
"Well, well, you have quite the mouth on – _Ouff_"

Suddenly he was flung off of me; I sank down the locker in relief. I was free; I was safe. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees into my chest. Despite my freedom I felt vulnerable, still unsafe. I wondered if I was ever going to feel safe again.

My emotions bubbled over and once the shock and fear were gone the tears, that had stopped while I fought, started to roll down my face freely once more.

"Kim? Kim. Look at me – Kim, are you ok?"  
I moved my fuzzy vision to focus on Shawn.

"Shawn," I said reaching a hand up to try to compose myself.

I was sure bawling was not an attractive look on me… it wasn't really an attractive look on anyone. I don't really know how I had the presence of mind to do that.

"Are you ok? Did he do anything – I swear if he did anything."

He looked pretty mad; in fact he looked ready to kill. I leaned over to look around his shoulder, see where Jeremy was, but he was gone.

"He ran off," Shawn informed me his tone like venom, "but are you alright."

I wiped away a few tears that were still trailing slowly down my face.

"Fine, I'm fine… was just a little scared, that's all scared." I was babbling I knew it. I wasn't fine. Not even close but Shawn didn't need to know that. I would be better eventually.

Now that he was gone, and Shawn was here my heart rate was returning to normal; my brain was kicking in, all the fear I had felt was gone and I couldn't seem to remember it. It was giving me enough gusto to pretend that I was fine.

Sure, it might have been worse if Shawn hadn't had gotten there… but would Jeremy really go that far? In a school hallway? I had thought so at the time but now… now my brain wouldn't allow me to think that.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "positive."

"You're shaking."

I hadn't noticed that; guess the shock might not have worn off after all; maybe it was just waiting for me to grow into it.

"Guess I was a little shaken up." I tried to smile but I knew I looked pitiful. I was a mess.

Shawn hesitated only a moment, before pulling me into a tight, but comforting hug.

"It's alright your fine now; you're safe."

I sighed and leaned against his warm body. His voice, low and deep was surprisingly comforting. I don't think it mattered what he was saying, I would have felt safe if he was telling me step-by-step how he was going to kill me. Safe, it was funny how I suddenly felt that now. Funny how Shawn's presence alone created some veil in my mind.

My body, slowly, stopped shaking, and he – sadly – pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"You feeling better now?"

I nodded bravely. I really was. The whole incident seemed to be nothing more than an awful nightmare that I was just glad to get over with. I wanted to be done with it. Pretend it never happened. That was the only way, I could see, that I could cope with it.

"Good… are you ready to go talk to the principle now?"

I stared at him, "What?" Why would I do something like that? I was more confused than I had been before. Maybe the stress of the situation had addled my brains.

"Kim, you have to tell someone what happened – you have to stop him. That guy could do that again, to someone else, to _you_."

I shook my head, "I can't… I can't… god, what will my mom think… and everyone else… no, no I can't do that Shawn." I couldn't tell anyone one. I couldn't pretend that it didn't happen if everyone was breathing down my neck checking if I was ok. No, no one could know but me and Shawn. If I could help it I wouldn't want Shawn to know either, but it was too late for that now.

"Kim it's not right to just let him go."

"He'd just go anyways. There's not much anyone could do. He kissed me, that's it."

"That's assault, Kim! You didn't ask for him to kiss you, or push you against the wall."

I shook my head more vehemently this time, "Shawn. I. Can't. Do. It. I do not want the drama. I do not want the problem. I want to go home, and forget it ever happened. Don't you understand! I can't pretend it never happened with everyone whispering about it all the time; my parents fawning and panicking over me all the time, and if I tell someone that is what's going to happen." My voice shook with the hysteria I felt. I couldn't, I couldn't.

Shawn was quiet for a long time. He just stared at me, and something shifted in his eyes as he did so.

I swallowed nervously. I liked Shawn, I really, _really _liked him, but I couldn't do what he was asking, and I was worried it was going to ruin everything for us.

"When I first heard the scream, you… I was so… and then I got so…" he was talking more to himself than me; it appeared as if he was trying to work through something, "I understand Kim, I understand that you are comfortable with being invisible, that you are embarrassed by what happened. I can't force you to do anything, but I really, _really _think that you have it in you to do the right thing."

'If you don't your not who I thought you were,' I translated bitterly in my head; the idea of Shawn being disappointed in me almost shattered me.

My desires fought with each other. I didn't want to disappoint Shawn, have his image of me shattered, but I couldn't tell. I didn't want to tell. I can't do it! Even if I tried the words wouldn't come out. I was incapable of doing the right thing. Shawn was wrong: I _don't _have it in me to do the right thing.

I backed away from him, shaking my head. I could feel tears welling up in my eye once again.

"I'm sorry Shawn I can't… I just can't."

Then I got up, and ran down the hall before he could stop me.

* * *

**A/N: **so again, I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I'd love to hear what you think of it! So please feel free to review.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Two things, first of all, sorry for the kind of long wait, I did a lot of editing and changing to the chapter so that's part of the reason, but I think this is the longest chapter I wrote, so hopefully that makes it up to you. Secondly, this is my last chapter. I would like to thank all of you for reading the whole thing, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Maid, are you ok_ay? You are a lucky –" the prince stopped when he got close enough to see the girls face, "It's you."

The Maiden stared back at the prince too stunned to return any words.

She had previously been confident in the fact that there was almost no doubt that the prince and been referring to her when he spoke of the girl he saw in the forest, but now with him right in front of her, the truth staring her in the face, it was too stunning to believe

There was no way a handsome prince could fall in love with a plain commoner like herself.

For the prince was very handsome, and generous.

The maiden felt as if this was the first time that she could possible actually fall in love with someone; she thought she might have already.

But there was no way that the prince could like her back.

No way unless…

"Please, maid… I don't even know your name! This is ridiculous! I should feel this way," the Prince sounded as stunned as she had felt moment before, moments before her realization, had grounded her, "but I do. I couldn't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. Please," he dropped down on one knee, tarnishing his fine pants on the dirty cobblestone town, "please, do me the honor, save me from the pain I have been tormented with these past few days, and say you'll be my bride."

There was no doubt in her mind now that the prince was just like all the other men who rode through the forest and happened upon her singing.

The Prince had fallen for the maiden's voice, not herself.

The maiden looked down at the man before her, heartbreakingly handsome, unbelievably caring – or so the rumors said. She had seen many men in this position before her, many men had thrown themselves down to beg her for her hand and of all the men she had never felt so much as she had for this one.

She felt her heart break as she said what she knew she had to say. She couldn't let the Prince go on in a love that was not real, even if it would hurt her more to deny him, than to accept him.

"Good sir, kind Prince… I thank you for saving me from those men, and I deeply thank you for this offer, but I can not say yes. You said you're self you do not know me. It has been a mistake that made you believe you have fallen for me. I am sure there is a girl out there who will make you much happier than I."

She turned to walk away. She couldn't bare to see the affects of her rejection take hold, and watch the one man she thought she just might love walk away.

"It's not a mistake! No one can make me happier than you."

The maiden stopped; no one had ever denied her reasoning before. No one's affections had lasted past the rejection – the magic was always broken. There was no way… unless there was no magic…

"What did you say?" She whirled around; hope spurred itself in her chest despite herself.

The prince's face lit up at her words and actions. He pushed forward again.

"I said 'No one can make me happier than you' and I mean it. Please… I know this is ridiculous, I know this shouldn't work but please… give me a chance… at the very least tell me your name."

The maiden stopped. No one had ever wanted to know her name before. All they cared about was their yes; all they wanted was her voice.

A name meant… a name meant so much more; a name meant her, that maybe just maybe he wanted her.

"Kimberly… my name is Kimberly… Kim."

The prince strode over to her and stood facing the maiden, facing Kim.

"Kimberly, please, please make me the happiest prince, the happiest man, and say you'll marry me."

After a moment she nodded slowly, joy and disbelief making her body feel numb.

There was no way that this could have been happening to her, there was no reason, and yet...

Prince Shawn smiled and swooped her into his arms.

Kimberly and Prince Shawn got married the next day at the castle, and they liv_ed happily ever after. _

* * *

I flung my notebook away from me in disgusts. I was glad somebody got to live happily ever after because I certainly was not.

Shawn, of course had been right, I did need to tell someone.

I needed to do something to stop Jeremy. I may have been alright, and maybe I always would have been alright, maybe farther than a kiss was too far for him right now, but I knew it wouldn't always be.

I knew I couldn't be selfish, for that was what I was being – selfish and silly. It would hurt my pride to admit that I needed someone, so I wasn't going to do it.

And that was wrong.

If I let this slid than I would just be enabling him to hurt others. I remembered how scared I had been, and couldn't imagine letting anyone else feel like that.

It was too late to go to the principle; I was already at my house by the time I figured all this out, so instead I told my mother.

I will spare you the details of that uncomfortable situation. You can imagine the reaction my mother gave me. It was exactly what I knew would happen; she swaddled me for weeks afterwards. It was suffocating and awkward but on a whole it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

I guess I wasn't as strong as I had wanted to be; it felt nice to feel protected.

We went to the principle the next day; there were a lot of meetings and I had to retell what happened several times, but in the end it was worth it.

Jeremy got what he deserved, and I would like to think no one else will be like me again; even if he did, I was comforted to know I did everything in my best effort to stop him. If someone else got hurt, I wouldn't be the one that enabled Jeremy to do so.

Overall, it was done, and kept as quiet as possible; I was more or less able to forget. I was able to forget everything except Shawn.

I don't know if he knew I went back and did what he wanted later, but that doesn't really matter. I was too embarrassed by how I originally acted to face him again.

When it counted, when he was there, I had chickened out. I had made a decision and stuck with it. – A wrong decision.

It was too late to go back.

"That's ridiculous Kim!" Sam disagreed with me.

I shrugged, "whatever you say."

Sam huffed; she would have none of my moodiness.

"Look, I may not be happy with you not telling me about what happened with Jeremy," I had tried to avoid more smothering by not telling Samantha. Shawn kind of blew that for me, she had come powering down the school hallway to yell at me for not telling her, she forgave me though, eventually, "but you are still my friend so I have the right to tell you when you are being stupid! And right now, Kimberly Ann, you are being stupid!"

I bit my lip. She was of course right. If I wasn't stupid I wouldn't have been in this mess because I would have done what Shawn suggested right away. I might as well stay consistent.

"Sammy, look… I just can't ok! It's not going to happen…" I realized that I sounded a lot like I had with Shawn in the hallway, but this time I was quite serious. I could not face him. There was just too much… What would I say? What would he say?

There was just too much everything for me to be able to face it.

"You can rant all you want," I continued, "but I am never going to do it; you'll have to face the facts, if you're not going to let this go than we're going to be arguing about this till we're old and gray."

Sam glared at me for a long hard moment, before letting out an annoyed breath of air, and storming off.

My heart sunk. Apparently I was just getting great at ruining relationships.

At least I was sure Sam was going to come back and forgive me.

Shawn, Shawn was another matter completely.

It was almost two weeks before I talked to him again.

My mom owned a bakery. Sometimes, I helped out. I actually really enjoyed baking. On this day Mom had gone to deliver a large order of cup cakes, so I was running the store solo.

I was in the back struggling to pour a big batch of brownie batter into a cooking pan when I heard the bell above the door twinkle, announcing a customer.

Dropping the heavy bowl down gratefully I huffed and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Welcome, how I may help— hey."

Shawn stood framed by the door, looking slightly awkward.

"Hey."

I was suddenly very aware of my ragged baking appearance. I straightened my apron well looking at my feet.

"What are you doing here?" the words were flung out of my mouth with no thought or consideration. I winced internally at how crud they sounded to my ears.

Shawn looked down for only a moment before looking confidently back up at me, "We need to talk."

'We need to talk' traditionally the worst for words in the English language to be strung together, but how bad could this really be? After all, it wasn't like he could break up with me, we weren't even dating.

As far as things go, our relationship was at its lowest point; there was no way whatever he said could make it worse.

I shrugged and tilted my head towards the kitchen, "Come on back; you can help me with something."

Once we were back, and the wreckage that was my baking zone was visible, I picked up the large bowl and handed it to him, "Can you tilt this into that pan over there, like you're pouring it? It's too heavy for me to pour with one hand."

He followed instructions quietly; I grabbed the spatula off the counter and started spreading the smooth dark brown, chocolaty batter that slowly oozed into the pan.

It took only a few minutes.

Once we were done I held the spatula out to him, "Batter?"

He looked at it for a moment before taking it from my hand. I started sticking my finger in the bowl.

"So… how did you know I was here?" I pretend to be really interested in getting brownie batter out of the bowl to avoid looking at him.

"Samantha told me."

I nodded, "Of course she did."

My tone indicated my opinion on that; it was less than happy.

"Kim," Shawn's tone was quiet yet decisive. We had finally come to the reason for his visit, and I could tell he wasn't going to leave without whatever he wanted, "Why have you been avoiding me for the last two weeks? Did I do something to offend you?"

I continued to avoid his gaze. Slipping on some oven mitts, I grabbed the baking pan, and slid it into the industrial oven.

"Avoid? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Shawn's tone suggested he wasn't buying any of my crud, "Cause you're doing it right now. You have barely looked at me for more than a few second at a time for these whole two weeks and this is the first time you've talked to me."

When I didn't reply, he raised his voice, "Damn it, Kim, just look at me! What did I do?"

Slowly I pealed off the oven mitts and set them on the counter.

Then in a voice that was barely audible, "You didn't do anything."

Looking at my feet, I slowly turned away from the oven, and walked to where I knew I had left the dirty bowl.

"Huh?" Shawn, it appeared, didn't follow my thoughts, "Then why…"

I looked at him for the first time, "I did."

I watched as realization slowly lit up his eyes.

"Kim… is all this about what happened because –"

I picked up the mixing bowl and dropped it abruptly in the sink with all the other dirty dishes. It made a large splash cutting off Shawn's words.

"Are you going to say it doesn't matter?" I asked quietly and bitterly, looking at the sudsy dish water, "Of course it does; I was stupid and childish and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now… I do a bit."

"Hate you?" Shawn seemed to choke over the words, "Kim how could you—how could I—Why do you—I—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the twinkle of a bell, and a loudly called "Hello?"

Looking at my feet I pointed towards the door, "I got to go deal with that; can you watch the oven if I burn the store down, I'll be grounded until infinity."

I spoke tiredly.

Without looking at him, I turned and walked out of the room to deal with the customer.

When I came back, he was just staring at the doorway.

He appeared to be in deep thought.

"Well," I said trailing off.

"Well." He sounded very final.

I looked around, unsure what to do. The interruption seemed to have put an end to our conversation, but it also didn't seem like we were quite done.

There was still something hanging in the air.

"So," I shuffled my foot into the ground.

There was a slight pause.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

My head snapped up, "Wait, what?"

My heart pounded. There was no way that I heard what I thought I heard. The cleaner I had been using earlier in the day must have gone to my head.

"I said, 'What would you do if I kissed you right now?'" Shawn repeated patiently.

I stood stunned, stuck between the front room, and the kitchen. My whole body seemed to stop functioning. My brain was suddenly screaming that I would kiss him back, but my jaw just didn't seem to want to move.

In the end I just came up with a very noncommittal shrug that I knew I would kick myself for later, once my body had gone out of shock.

He nodded slowly, "It would be unprofessional to kiss you at work anyways, wouldn't it?"

There were so many things that I could have said to that. The most obvious being 'no' the next being this wasn't really a job, since my mother didn't pay me.

In the end what I came up with was:

"Yeah, probably."

No! My brain screamed at my mouth once the words were out. Again I was going to be kicking myself.

I was just too stupid to live.

"That's what I thought," I could have sworn that Shawn sounded almost disappointed, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

I nodded, unsure what to do now.

He pointed towards the door, which I was presently blocking, "Well I should…"

"Right, yeah, of course," the words pushed out of my mouth seemingly racing each other to see which would get out first. I quickly jumped out of the way of the door.

Shawn slowly walked past me and into the front show room.

He only got to the front counter though before turning around, "You know what, Screw it."

"Screw what?" I asked timidly, as he started walking back towards me.

He stopped in front of me, only inches away.

"I was never that into professionalism anyways."

Then he kissed me.

Now I'm not going to say 'we lived happily ever after', nor am I going to concede that my life was a fairytale, and everyone should suddenly start waiting for the prince or knight in shining armor.

I still firmly believe that life is life, and a fairytale is a fairytale.

I am going to say however, that from that moment onward, I did believe that there are times when life can just work itself out, just like a fairytale.

I will concede that sometime, when we're not looking for it life can surprise us with our own little fairytale moment.

Sometime, only sometimes, life can be a little like a fairytale.

And who knows, maybe we will,

Live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **The end. I hope you enjoyed! I know it's a little on the short side, but I feel like it just fits, as a nice short story; if I went on it would just get too long, and dull to read and write, and I would probably have never finished it. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed my story; again thank you for reading the whole thing. I would love a review, to hear what you think, and Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
